Morgan's Tale
by DawnStarSky
Summary: Rated T because it does have some violence and mild swearing in it. P.S I do not own Pokémon or any characters in it, just my oc's (Original characters) Please note that to make sense of most of the chapters, you might wanna read Flamelord 3's Fan fiction first. This is Morgans side of the Pokémon: legend untold. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Next chapter, Hopefully Flamelord3's character will be in it. Also, the last chapter, story thing, remember that? yea, that was a backstory.

Key:

Bold/Italic: Explanations

Bold: Thought

* * *

I woke up, gasping for breath as I opened my eyes. **Where am I?** I thought, as I regained consciousness. Then I felt something furry nudge my arm, I looked down and saw my old friend, Dieno.

"Hey boy," I said "Do you know where we are?" He shook his head, confirming my suspicions. I got up and looked around, only just noticing that we were in a cave, and that the entrance was only two yards away. I walked outside and looked down at the landscape spread out in front of me.

_**You know, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Morgan, I am 15 years old. I have pure white hair that goes over one of my amber eyes. I am half demon, half human. The only things that distinguish me from a normal person are my ears, claws, fangs and tail. I am about 6'7 and very athletic. OK, enough about me, back to the story**__._

I Suddenly felt really dizzy, and my shoulder blades were hurting. I knelt down, doubled over by the pain. **Maybe I just slept on them funny.** But the pain intensified and stopped. I got up, a slight weight on my back. I stretched my arms and tried to rub my back, but something leathery and fragile got in the way. I found a pool of water in the cave, fairly close to the entrance. I looked and saw that they were wings. But the strangest thing about it was that it felt natural. but to be honest, it makes sense, I _am_ able to use abilities and strengths that your bog-standard human being wouldn't be able to.

I clambered down the mountain and tried to tuck the wings out of sight, but when that didn't work, I tried willing them away, and that seemed to do the trick. I started to walk down the path with deino at my side when I came across a boy with straight silver hair, lying in the middle of the dusty path. I cautiously got closer to see if he was alright, and finding that he was unconscious, I picked him up and carried him over to an outcrop of rocks.

As I put him down, he opened his eyes, (they were a deep brown), and looked at me. I tilted my head and started running away, up the path. I started walking again and, to my utter annoyance and misfortune, a group of three were trying to approach me, so I jumped from rock to rock, scaling the mountain quicker than they could run and jumped out of sight.

* * *

A/N: These chapters will weave in and out of Flamelord3's chapters. so to make sense of most of them, you should read Flame's.

P.S: sorry if my chapters are gonna be a bit short, I can't really do much with the material I have at the moment, but hopefully they'll get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note I only own my OT's, not Pokemon or anything else that I may mention.

Sorry that this took so long to come out, I hit a writers block or whatever and GCSE choices got me all wrapped up.

* * *

I sat in the cave I found on the other side of the mountain and brought out Dieno to sit with me for a while and watch the sun go down. when the sun finally did go down, the cave suddenly lit up and lord Arceus appeared for a moment and disappeared again, taking me with him, and suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I looked around and to my surprise, found myself behind Arceus, and a man (Or boy, I honestly couldn't tell, he was so short.) was in front of him. They started talking and I just muted them out until Arceus got me to come out and confront this guy. He was probably in one of those 'Dreams' that people had, so I just went with it. I remembered him as one of the group that tried to approach me yesterday, so I paid him little to no respect, and arranged a time after showing my disgust at having to train a mortal man. A woman, I would of paid respect to, but a man? Men just treated girls and women like pieces of meat to be hunted down and used for their own selfish gain. We arranged to meet at twelve 'o'clock in the afternoon, and no later.

The room disappeared and I was back in the cave, Dieno was asleep next to me. I got up and checked to see if the sun had risen yet and fortunately, it had, I thought that it was around ten in the morning, so I woke Dieno up and brought him back into his pokéball. I started to yawn and to wake myself up a bit, I found another puddle and splashed myself. I wandered over to the entrance and made a mental picture of the landscape for later and jumped down the mountain. As I reached the path, a silver haired boy that I recognized to be the same boy that I saved earlier. I didn't pay much attention to any details, but I noticed that his eye colour was the same as mine, (The shadows made his eyes look brown) and that he had silver hair with black and cyan streaks through it. he was wearing mostly black and red, so he kind of blended into the shadows behind him.

"I know you!" I said, surprised "I picked you up earlier, off the path." At this the breeze picked up and moved the tangled excuse for my hair off my ears, surprising the boy.

"Y-y-you have ears like a dog!" he stammered

"yea..I'm not really sure _what _I'm supposed to be, but people call me a 'furry' so, just go with it. By the way, do you know the time? I have a place I need to be by twelve."

The boy nodded

"It's eleven fifty. Hey, can I come too?"

"Err..Sure, I guess, just stay hidden and out of sight, its quite dangerous."

"Okay!" He smiled, and seemed very happy to have someone to walk with.

I started to run on ahead until I reached the place we were supposed to meet. The boy hid behind a rock, in the shadows, and seeing as I had some time to kill, I walked over and started making conversation.

"So whats your name?" I asked "Mines Morgan, its welsh."

"Mines Rocky, Rocky Vortex" He replied, slightly weary.

I heard footsteps so I assumed the poké-guy was here and yelled at him for being late.

"I said twelve, not five-past twelve!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a power burst before I came out."

"No excuses." I said, flicking a shadow ball at him "Let the training begin."

So we started training with the two moves that he definitely knew, Flamethrower and surf. He mastered Flamethrower quicker than surf, so he's more like a fire pokémon. Eventually he fell asleep, so I woke him up with a shout of

"Hey! did I say you could sleep?" forming a shadow ball as I said so. He opened his eyes and smirked as I threw the ball of shadows at him, and seeing as it did shit all, I tried to bite him, but he caught me in the chest with double kick which sent me flying back into a rock. I spat blood, but brushed it over with dust so he didn't see.

"what did you- " He cut me off

"During my little nap, a little birdie told me that I could change type at will." he said, still smirking. **Y****ou're not the only one who can change types **

I lunged, my hand covered in ice. I noticed that his eye colour changed depending on his type, but it was only for a couple of seconds each. This time his eyes turned red, I dodged his flamethrower and went in for an attack to catch him off-guard, but he stopped me.

"Morgan, wait! I think I hit something, and it wasn't mew!"

**Ah, shit Rocky...**

* * *

Ah thank GAWD its new years day! so happy new years everyone!

'Rocky' belongs to Proto10

'pipsqueak' (His names George. I just couldn't put it in without being random. *realizes I could of put it in the explanations**Face palms*) belongs to Flamelord3

still, I'll be linking about 3 chapters together per upload, so please be patient while this goes down. And see you guys, In chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this came out so late, Flamelord3's going through GCSE Exams, so his side won't be coming out for a while.

Key:

**Bold** = Thought

**_Italic Bold_** = mysterious voice (Morganth, the alter-ego)

_Italic _= Pokemon translation

* * *

I practically sprinted over to the cluster of rocks where rocky (no pun intended) hid. When I reached him, he was unconscious and slightly breathing, but seeing him like that made something click. I froze, anger flaring. And lost my concentration. I felt my wings materialize on my back, so I flexed them and smirked at george's gasp behind me, I turned, my tail getting longer and kind of wrapping around my legs. I kicked it behind me and walked towards him, flexing my hands out and staring him down.

"You shouldn't of done that George..." I whispered as he backed away. I dove at him and slashed at his arm again and again, I spread my wings and flew up above him, circled a bit and dived, just missing him

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" He stammered, backing away as I landed. "I didn't mean to hit him!"

"But you did!" I spat, advancing on my victim. "and thats all that matters to me, so are you gonna try and hit me or what?!" At this he seemed to be thinking, but came to a decision.

"Fine, if it'll calm you down I'll fight you!" he yelled, obviously annoyed now. His little pink friend mew cheered him on, but it won't be cheering when _I'm_ done. I launched myself at him and stopped just short of him.

"I hope your feeling sorry for yourself!" I said, "Because theres no sympathy from me!" I built up pressure and pushed it to my hands, keeping an eye on his eye colour incase he did something strange. And sure enough, he did. The attack I was building up was a little creation of my own, so he had to guess, but his eyes flashed white for a second and turned back to green. **So that's it... **I changed my moves type and shoved it into his chest, pushing him into an outcrop of rocks. **How does that feel huh? you did that to me, so thats payback!** He came at me, his mouth open, ready for a flamethrower, but when he launched it, I dodged out of the way and smirked **If he only knows two moves, maybe he's weaker but...no, he can just about use double kick, so I better keep an eye on him... **I backflipped and shot a shadow ball at him, but he dodged, so I used protect and thought for a bit, keeping an eye on the durability of my opponent's swiftness. **He's tiring, I won't have to do this much longer..._ I thought you liked fighting him _Wait, what the heck was that?** I shook it off and spread my wings, going for a wing attack, which hit him square in the chest. I looped around and did it again, but I changed the type to ghost, and kept changing the attack's type from flying to ghost and back to flying over and over, until I was sure he was nearly unconscious, so I changed my attack to my favorite move that I had managed to create, Spirit dash, a mix of psychic, dark pulse and shadow sneak. The three 'spiritual' types attacks. (Psychic, Ghost and Dark.) But Rocky had started to wake up, so I ran, changing my body mass to shadow, and sinking into the ground, I came back up, almost solid and hit george over and over until he fell to the ground, so I stood over him and was just about to land the final blow, when I felt something grab my arm, but I shook it off and hit him anyway.

I turned around and saw Rocky looking at me in awe, but then he ran around me and picked the unconscious George up and started to sprint down the road towards the nearest pokemon centre, Georges little pink friend, Mew following close behind. I ran after them, my wings fading from existence and my tail shrinking back to its normal size. When we got over to the centre, I sat outside and waited, staring at the sky. After a while, two men in blue and silver came up to me and started asking questions.

"Hey, you with the ears!" one of them said "How did you get those?" I sighed **Why the heck do they want to know? Better humor them so they'll go away. **

"I was born like this, so leave me alone." I went back to waiting and after a few minutes George came out and the blue and silver guys ran away.

"Hey George." I said, "Sorry 'bout that outburst earlier." He nodded

"It's ok, I'll be careful next time." I was about to say that he doesn't have to apologise when Nurse Joy came out of the Pokecenter.

"Your friend is quite ill, if we take care of him, would you like to continue on your little adventure?" She giggled, annoying me a bit.

"Umm, yea ok then." I agreed, getting up. "We'll be back soon, so keep an eye on him, ok?"

"Will do!" she said and scuttled back into the pokecenter. I started walking up the path with George and mew following me.

"Hey Morgan?" George asked, "How did you do the whole...flying thing?" He looked curious, so I filled him in.

"Well, I have you found out the hard way, but I guess I could teach you how to fly, it's just gonna be a lot harder though..." I said, "Seeing as you don't have wings..."

"Yea, but... you could teach me how to get wings!" He looked hopefully at me, kind of like a child instead of a twenty year old. **I have to be strong, don't give in. _Good idea, you know what happened last time... _**And there it was, that...voice again.

"Morgan? are you ok?" George asked as I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine..." We arrived at the little rock area where we had been training before. "So, lets see if you can do it." He nodded, and walked a fair distance away from me while I brought my wings back to reality.

"Ok, lets go then." He said. "Show me how its done." I sighed, wondering how to explain it, then it came to me.

"Try imagining that you have wings and try moving them around, that might work." He nodded and tried, managing to fly for a while, but he opened his eyes and fell to the ground, but he wasn't very high, so he wasn't hurt.

"You're close, but try with your eyes open, and let your mind take over" I said, flying into the air myself. "And try to keep up with me!" He laughed and tried, nailing it on the first try and joining me in the sky. " Ok then, where to?"

* * *

If anyone actually reads this, Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate some support or suggestions! (Especially on how to introduce _Morganth_ into the story!)

-**_Dawn_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm pretty sure you guys don't really need the key...seeing as, y'know, you could just go to last chapter and look at it...so yea. (Plus I'm lazy) P.S: If I get some of the sinnoh region's..things wrong, I'm sorry, I've never played pokemon diamond, so please don't hurt me...

*Hides in corner*

* * *

"Lets go to umm, canalave city?" Asked George, struggling to stay in the air as he spoke, but regained balance when he finished. I nodded and pushed at the air, launching myself forwards, George following close behind. The feeling of flying was...unexplainable, I laughed, the feeling of freedom bringing the first genuine smile to my face in years. **So this is what it's like, to fly, to be free. D_o you like it? I can help you know. _Look, I don't know what or who you think you are, but get out of my head! _Look, I'll answer your questions and leave you be...for now anyway. I, in a way, am you. Just...how should I put this...different, I suppose. _Ok, you've answered my question, now go! _F__ine, fine, keep your tail on, I'm going... _**The voice faded away and I shook my head. **Am I going crazy? **I pushed the thought from my mind and continued, diving down, signaling to George that we were there, well at least, somewhere nearby to land that was empty of people. Or so I thought. As soon as we landed, and I willed my wings away, a group of ten or so jumped from the bushes and overcame George, but the five that went after me weren't so lucky. I jumped, landing on their shoulders and kicked. Knocking two to the ground and spin-kicking the other three. When I was sure that they were down for the count, I turned to check on George, but he was gone, along with his captors. **Oh, for Lord Arceus' sake! **I ran to see if they left any tracks, but there were none. **DAMMIT! EVERY. SINGLE. GODDAMN. TIME! _I can help...just let me in...you'll see, you'll see that power is fun, that control over others is fun too, but you don't have to...you can just act as you are now, get on with your life...well, afterlife, if you will. But still, I can help you find him..._****Look...who ever you are, I don't want whatever you're selling. I have my own power, so stay out of this. If you are me though...did you forget I'm a half-demon? My senses are about 50% higher than a humans, I can just sniff him out. **So I raised my face in the direction I suspected they went and caught the scent, running after it, I spread my wings for a boost and chased them down, the trail leading to a deep cave. **Oh good... **I walked in and there they were, George was unconscious, a mad-looking scientist leaning over him with a scalpel in hand, smiling maniacally. I pushed against the air with my wings and launched myself forward, colliding with that weirdo and crashing into a wall.

"What are you doing, you wretched beast?" He yelled, "I wasn't going to kill him." I stood up and growled, thinking what would be most threatening at the moment and my mind rested on a wolf. **Damn it all, if I could shapeshift I could get out of here with George _and _kick this guy's ass at the same time...** But just as I thought that, I felt like I was shrinking...and landed on all fours. I glanced at myself and was astonished, I turned into a wolf. **Shapeshifting with just a thought huh? this could be useful... **I jumped over the scientist and grabbed george by the scruff of his coat and ran, flinging him onto my back as I exited. **Oh my god, oh my god! **The adrenaline rush was immense, It pushed me onwards and onwards until we were just outside the town. I stopped and rolled George off my back and tried changing to an absol, which turned out ok, so I pulled George back on my back and pretended to limp into the town. **Help? anyone? No? ok...**I spotted a Pikachu and its trainer that looked kind of friendly, so I walked up to them.

"_Excuse me? Umm, Pikachu?" _I said cautiously.

_"Yea? Do you need something?" _it replied and tugged at its trainer, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" The dark-haired trainer said "Oh, an absol! And who's that?"

"_Yea, who is it?"_

_"Umm, I guess he's my trainer?"_

"Oh, your trainer? He looks hurt..." He said, and lifted George off my back. "Ok Pikachu, lets get him to a pokecenter then."

"_Is this becoming a thing now? He ALWAYS ends up in a pokemon center somehow." _I walked out to the forest and shapeshifted back to my normal form. After stretching my arms I tested what I could do **Lets see... I know, lets mess around with peoples heads...How about...Eevee. **I shrank and my hair turned brown, before I knew it I was an Eevee, so I ran into the town and jumped out of the way of several attacks and pokeballs. So I ran into the forest again and shapeshifted back to an absol. I trotted back to the pokecenter to check on George, and surprisingly, he was already up and about.

"_George? can you follow me?"_

"Umm, sure?"

So he followed me back into the safety of the forest and shapeshifted back to normal, much to George's surprise.

"Wait, Morgan?! Since when could you shapeshift?"

"Ever since I saved you I guess...But still...Is the fact that you keep ending up in the pokemon centre going to become a thing now? A gimmick maybe?" I said mockingly, crossing my arms.

"What? No! It's just that I keep...getting...knocked...out...oh, right."

"Exactly."

"I'm done with this conversation, come on, lets go."

"Fine by me."

So we walked out of the forest and into the brighter sunlight and made our way back to the path, where a bunch of guys in suits coloured silver and blue cut us off.

"So, you turned up did you?" Said one,

"It took you long enough." Said the other.

I sighed. **N****ow what?**

"Just get out the way, I'm busy y'hear? I don't have time for the likes of you." I tried to walk past them, forgetting that my ears and tail were ever visible and it was both of us that they were after. They blocked me and pulled my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered. "Come with us." They knocked me out, somehow, and George was knocked out shortly after. **Again?! Really..._Let me in..._No. _LET ME IN! _NO! **_**Please? **_**FOR ARCEUS' SAKE NO! **I woke up to a bright light above my head and a pain in my leg.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOLD = thought**

_**BOLD ITALIC = Morganth**_

_**"Bold Italic and Speech marks" = Pokemon translation.**_

_Italic= Emphasis or Morag_

* * *

"So...you've finally woken up have you?" said a snide voice above my head. I rolled over and tried to get up, but when I put pressure on my leg, pain shot through my body.

"Wheres George?!" I spat through clenched teeth, practically growling.

"Oh, don't you worry, we haven't hurt him...yet anyway." Said the voice, and the figure swam into view as my eyes adjusted to the light. I still couldn't tell, but I think it was the scientist that tried to dissect George earlier. **Bastard...what have you done to him?! **"And your thoughts aren't so private anymore...We're monitoring your every thought to see what makes you tick." He smirked, and took out a small radio transmitter. "Shes awake, I'll knock her out with the machamp and send her over to the hourglass."

"Wait, wha-" Before I could even get the last word out, something knocked me out and everything went dark. **_Look, I know that this is probably a bad time, but could I please, PLEASE take over? Even for a little bit? _NO, SHUT UP. _Please? _NO. _Oh fine...even without your consent, I'll break you out...you'll thank me later..._**The last thing I remembered is my eyes opening to a surrounding of glass, and again, darkness.

_**Morganth's point of view**_

I opened my eyes and looked around, smirking. _**Lets see how much we can wreak this place then... **_I broke the glass and jumped down, kicking the guy nearest to me, and set out to look for George. And at this point noticed the slight weight on my back. Wings. I stretched them out and folded them again, walking into the next room, where I saw George, suspended in some sort of green goo, along with several monitors that were displaying what I saw and the words I used to describe them. I smashed them with a well aimed double kick. Then I proceeded to smash open Georges tank and picked him up, running out of the lab and into fresh air. Spreading my wings, I launched myself into the air and flew to the rocky area where Morgan and George had been training before and set him down, leaning him against a rock, so he looked like he was sleeping. I sat down next to him and closed my eyes. _**Ok Morgan, you can come out now...**_**FINALLY! do you know how dirty it is in here? I had to clean it all! I even found an old animatronic suit (Ha fnaf references!) in the corner, and boy did it stink! _Yea, yea I get it...I get it. Just come and take over ok? Your little buddy's gonna wake up soon. _Ok. Fine. But I don't owe you ANY thanks.**

_**Morgan's point of view**_

I opened my eyes again and sighed. Glad to be back in control, I stretched my arms and felt my wings dissipate again. I looked over to George and saw that he was asleep, and slightly moaning. **If his condition gets any worse I'll have to take him to the pokecenter...again. URGH. He really, really needs to get the whole 'pokecenter addict' out of there. **Eventually his moaning and groaning stopped, so I put it down to a bad dream. **Maybe I should look inside my mind once in awhile, I mean, last time I looked it was REALLY, REALLY friggin' dirty. **My thoughts were interrupted when George groaned and woke up, blinking at me.

"Oh...Hey Morgan..." He said, still groggy. "So..what happened?...Huh?" He finished as I got up and looked at the sun, and as I sighed, George got up too and stood beside me.

"So...are we gonna stand here and pretend that we're superheroes or what?" He joked, and started to walk up the path. "So are you coming?" I nodded, and followed him but just as we turned the corner, something felt wrong. I stopped and grabbed Georges shoulder, pulling him into the nearest rock cluster.

"He-hey!" He exclaimed, pulling away. "What are you doing?!"

"Shush, just listen to me, you have to trust me, I'm gonna try to do something that I may not be able to do. Just trust me ok?" I whispered hurriedly. "Preferred Pokemon George?" Hoping that he wouldn't hesitate too long, I glanced around a rock and saw three shadowy figures approaching us."Hurry up already!" I whispered.

"Ok, ok, I choose...Mew."

"A non-legendary?..."

"Oh, right...how about..Infernape?"

"Eh, good enough."

"I concentrated and let the energy flow around my body, almost shapeshifting, I pushed it into my hand and touched George on the shoulder, he tried to resist, but eventually let the energy flow. I opened my eyes, winded and looked at him. But the George I knew had changed, no longer a man, (Or boy, because he's so short) but an infernape, (I can't be bothered to describe it so Google it or something) a very startled infernape. He looked at me, looked at his hands, and back to me. He blinked, and tilted his head to the side, as if expecting something from me, then I remembered, I had to shapeshift too, so I thought of my brother and shapeshifted into him, Erasing my ears and tail. I was a little taller, and my eyes turned brown, but that was a minor change, so I added a little effect. (If you have never seen Full Metal Alchemist, you may not get this. I DON'T OWN IT!...I wish I did though...) I changed my right arm into metal and shaped it to look like a prosthetic arm.

"Right, that should do it."

"_**Can you understand me?" **_Asked George. and looked at me expectantly.

"Yea, I can. Remember I'm not completely human? understanding what Pokemon wanna say is just another useful trait."

"_**Oh, ok then."**_

I beckoned him to follow me and whispered.

"Don't loose concentration or try anything funny, I had to pre-set your move set to be fire and fighting only, so DON'T try to use surf or something, ok?"

"**_Ok, I won't."_**

We walked out and headed up the path, the three figures turned out to be, well, three men, a few years older than George. One wearing blue, one wearing green and the last one wearing red. They all wore a silver pendant, with the letters (Wait for it...) A,B and S intertwined in a complicated sigil. **Oh, good, Team whats-their-face comes after us with the trio of fire, water and grass type morons. **I pulled out a pokeball that contained Dieno from my pocket and kept it in my hand, just in case they put two-and-two together and thought that I was a trainer. I secretly hoped that that's whats gonna happen, but I also hoped that it didn't, because the nearest Pokemon center was around two routes away. But they passed right by, but one did look at me and stopped, thinking for a moment, but walked on and caught up with his friends.

"_**Caaan, you change me back now?"**_

"Sure, just come over to an outcrop and I'll change you back."

He followed me and I sent the energy flowing round my body and changed him back, then I did the same to myself, but I was too exhausted to do my arm. **Huh, I remember when I first watched full metal alchemist when I was eight, and now I look like I tried to do the forbidden alchemy ha-ha, oh the good old days... **I snapped out of my nostalgic memory bank and looked at George, who probably wanted to say something but held it back and looked like he was staring at something over my shoulder. Then he pointed, with a look of fear crossing his eyes. I whipped around, the hidden knife in my sleeve slipping out into my hand, and I held it to my attackers throat.

"Hey sis, long time no see." He said. At first I didn't recognize him, but then I realized that it was my older brother, Ichirou. I smirked, realization bringing it out.

"Well then, brother, I see that you're slightly better at sneaking up on me, but to be honest, I thought your footsteps were the wind." I commented, and pulled away. I glanced at George, who was staring at me with 'I'M SURPRISED' written all over his face, when he noticed that I was looking at him, he fell over. I laughed, and turned back to my brother.

"Don't you need to go somewhere? I mean, you're usually messing with something."

"Oh, yea, I need to stop off on the outskirts, then I'm moving on to the next region."

"Oh, ok then, so lets say that well...you could still come and visit? I mean, I'm traveling alot, but you'll find me sometime, right?"

"Yea, and what happened to your arm? Did you have to get a fake one like our brother Shin?"

"No, I tried shapeshifting and I turned my arm to metal and made it look like a prosthetic, but I need to regain my strength and then I'll change it back."

"Right, I have to get going now, see ya around!"

"See ya Ichirou!" I called after him as he walked off, his hands in his pockets.

"So, that was your brother?" George asked, finally getting up.

I nodded "Yea, I haven't seen him in a while."

I started walking down the road again, George following close behind. I planned on heading back to Georges house so he could check up on his family, but then I remembered that I didn't know where it was, so I just stayed silent, until I thought of a little plan.

"Hey George, you know that you can fly home at anytime, because if you remember, I taught you how to fly."

"Oh, yea, thanks."

"Lets get moving, ok? I really can't be bothered to stick around for long. I wanna find the action, because its so much easier to train if your actually fighting people who want to kill you, or at least capture you."

* * *

Thanks all you people out there who actually reads this, it lets me know that people do care about what I write and that I'm doing a good job writing it because they actually read it. So thanks y'all :D

Also, flame is kinda caught up with his GCSE's and stuff, but I, however have more time on my hands...because as a thirteen year old British kid I have next to no homework.

Hooray!


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked down the road to the next town I noticed something strange, not just that there were five men dressed in black hiding behind a rock, but Georges aura had changed. **I guess he tried to copy the energy signature...oh well, it's not like he can do anything, apart from using it to fight and use it up to stay awake, like caffeine...because that energy signature is defective anyway, it'll backfire on him. But I'd better deal with those guys over there. **I walked over to the five men and crossed my arms, forgetting that one was _still_ metal, I jumped slightly at the touch of freezing cold metal against my arm, but shook it off.

"So..who are you? lost, stuck, possibly trying to sneak up on us?" I said, slightly weary and trying not to show it, in case they thought I was weak or took advantage of me.

"Oh! You're that girl the boss wanted to get, and that's the boy! Over there!" The largest man exclaimed and pointed excitedly at George. "So you two are going to have to come with us."

"No...I don't think I can do that...Sorry." I smirked, showing my fangs, which certainly shook them though, which pleased me. **First rule of a half-demon: Intimidation is key, once that has been secured, watch their every move, the way they act will determine whether or not they are going to attack. **"So? Are you gonna try and apprehend me or not? I'm right here! Come at me!" I stepped back and felt a presence behind me, but it wasn't George. He came into my field of view and I realized that it was Shin. But his eyes...they were still brown, but he felt like a total stranger now...he was still taller than me, he wore all grey, his hair was a pure white, alot like mine, but shorter. His metal arm swung at his side as he tried to lift his other arm and point at the men before me.

"You...leave...my sister...alone..." He managed, then collapsed.

"SHIN!" I screamed, collapsing to my knees, looking at his limp form, feeling so angry, upset and...well, an emotion that I couldn't explain, but I knew, I knew that these men were to blame, and I was pissed. I stood up again, my wings coming back, this time a shade of black and purple. My tail got longer until it was touching the floor. My metal arm reverted back to skin, then to a black steel, I caught a glimpse of my self in Shin's shiny metal arm, and was slightly surprised that my pupil had turned amber and the rest of my eye was black, but I didn't care. I walked towards the men, two options floating around my mind:** should I injure them and let them live? Or should I kill them? **I started humming 'I can't decide, occasionally singing a couple of lines as I contemplated my options.

"_I can't decide if you should live or die...oh you'll probably go to heaven, so please don't hang your head and cry..."_

I tilted my head from side to side, and brought my knife from my sleeve, turning it over in my hand I continued.

"_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside...cold and hard and petrified..." _I hummed for a bit and finished the last few verses.

"_It's a bitch getting people to like you..." _I kept humming until I got to my favorite part.

"_It takes the truth to fool me...and now you've made me angry..." _I stopped altogether at this point, coming to the decision that I should just let them off with a warning.

I launched my self at them, my knife slashing, and not aiming to kill, I just made it graceful, and let them off with several bruising's and cuts, mostly on the legs or arms. I turned back to George slightly as they ran off, my back to him, but my fringe-covered eye faced him slightly, and he looked awestruck to say the least.

"I didn't know that you could do that..." He said, surprise making his mouth open like a magikarp, but as I turned to face him front on, fear quickly replaced surprise and he was visibly shaking off the urge to run. I hated myself, this wasn't completely my demon form, but it was close enough, and I hated myself for it. **How could I be so stupid?! I can't even change my arm back from metal, so I won't be surprised if I collapse. **I felt fatigue take over my body, but I fought it, trying to stay up, I went over to shin and gave George a look that I hoped said 'I'm sorry...' but I think he got the gist, so I flew off, and eventually found Ichirou's camp, so I laid Shin down in front of his tent and flew back to George, at this point it was getting dark, but I found George sleeping under a tall-ish tree, so I felt myself change back and tried to catch some sleep as well, and it came swiftly and easily.

-Que Dream world!-

**The room was a light shade of gray, and it felt homely, not that I remember ever having a home in the first place.**

**"_Morgan, I need to speak to you." _Said the low voice of Arceus, who walked in front of me. _"I've had this chat with George, but you can mega-evolve, and there's a thing called 'giga-evolving' that I'm working on, but I need you to test it."_**

**_"Ok, But how? I'm just a half-demon, I nearly killed five people this afternoon!"_**

**_"That was not your fault."_**

**_"It was!"_**

**_"Don't argue with me Morgan..."_**

**_"Oh fine."_**

**_"Just listen, your 'demon form' is your mega-evolution, and your outburst form is your giga-evolution, but you have a few others as well, but they aren't evolution's, just forms."_**

**_"Ok then..."_**

**_"Just, don't die ok? I can't have another accident like Georges happening, who knows what will happen if I try to resurrect you?" _**

**_"I know, but you kinda don't want to know what it'll be like."  
_**

**_"Exactly."_**

**_"But I can Resurrect myself, I've done that alot, if my will to live is strong enough, I'll keep living."_**

**_"Good, but still, be careful, I raised you and your brothers to be good children, but that still didn't change the fact that you're-"_ He stopped himself. "No,_ its nothing."_**

**_"I'm what?"_**

**_"I'll tell you when the time comes."_**

-Dream end-

I woke up, and George was kind of staring at my metal arm, it had gone back to skin while I was asleep I guessed, so I just metaphorically brushed it off. I was still confused at the conversation I had with Arceus last night, but I didn't let it bother me too much. My arm suddenly felt weird, and a tattoo had burned itself into my no longer metal arm, it was a tribal wolf and dragon locked in battle, I looked at it, and realized it's meaning, my ever-long struggle against my other half.

"So. That happened. Right before my eyes...oh, that was creepy." Said George, looking at me as if saying 'Go on, laugh.' But I didn't, I almost lost my sense of humor when my parents died.

"Lets get moving George, like I said, I don't like staying in one spot."


	7. Chapter 7

After a few hours, we saw veilstone city, the second-to-nearest city to the pokemon league as George happily pointed out. I kept walking as George stopped to stare at something, but a thought flashed through my head. **What if those guys from team whatever come back? If I kill them, what would happen to me? AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TEST OUT GIGA-EVOLUTIONS? Talk about next to no information. **

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" A gruff voice yelled "You should be more careful!"

"Well, excuuuse me princess, I didn't mean to rain on your parade." I replied, sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

"Watch your tongue young lady! Do you know who I am?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?" You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "I AM THE LEADER OF TEAM ABS! WHICH IS SHORT FOR TEAM ALPHA-BETA-SOCIETY, YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!" I started laughing, it was such a stupid name, who in their right mind would call their team, Team ABS?

"Oh don't make me laugh! Team ABS? REALLY? Oh my lord Arceus!" I practically fell over laughing.

At that he hit me.

"DON'T. LAUGH. AT. ME!" And he hit me again, but because he caught me off guard and George had yet to catch up, I had no way to defend or help myself. **Dammit, argh. **"SAY SOMETHING BITCH!" That snapped it, I rolled out of the way, my wings pushing me up and off of the ground.

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, BITCH!" I spread my wings and a black/purple-ish aura surrounded me, quite close to my body. My fringe was blown out of the way by a wind coming from the ground, my open jacket flapping around me, I felt a huge amount of spiritual energy flow through my body, giving me strength, healing me and making the guy who assaulted me step back.

"YOU SHOULD OF STOPPED WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" My arms hung limply by my side, my head down and I swayed, as if possessed, towards him, my wings casting a dark shadow over him as I blotted the sun out slightly. I brought my head up quickly, as if I was controlled by strings. "But don't say I didn't tell you to back off..." I laughed, it was shallow, and seemed to come from the bottom of my lungs. "But then again..someone like you is too stupid to realise that you should run, you're so arrogant, you think you can beat me? No...no, you won't, you'll probably get off with a few scratches...if you run that is."

I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew that it was George.

"Morgan?..." The fear, pain and surprise wrapped around his voice, choking it. But then I guess he saw the guy infront of me, and understood, because he went quiet.

"I'm sick of running away from a thing called reality...I had to eventually give in and show that I could take life on my the horns!" I exclaimed, and flexed my hands, running towards the guy and I felt another presence beside me. George. **Thanks, I really appreciate it... **But he looked different...His brown hair had red, orange and yellow streaks through it, and his green eyes that were usually so wary had a fire behind them, and he was bringing his arm around for a fire punch, yelling something that I couldn't make out from the rushing of air around me. I let my body do the fighting, instinct driving it on. George was kind of doing the same, but now that I was a decent distance away from him, I saw that he was slightly bulkier (as in muscular), and was fighting, cutting, punching, kicking. **I didn't think he had it in him... **I slashed, pushed, jumped, rolled, ducked and broke several bones, but the one thing that I think knocked him out was when I sent a pulse of built up spiritual energy flooding through me into him, but sadly, it hit George too, but he was just pushed out of the way and reverted back to his original form, asleep. The aura faded and my wings disappeared, so I picked George up and ran to safety, the last dregs of energy lending me strength to keep going. I ran to the city and found my friend's house, and laid him down on the bed. **At least he's not in the ****pokecenter...**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I had to do this quickly, so I'll make chapter eight twice as long as my longest chapter so far, so you're welcome. But...it might take a while so be patient! **


End file.
